The Ring
by mattkinky25
Summary: Rocky has a few questions for Adam...


The Ring

Chapter One- Rocky's First Question

Adam Park was an 18-year-old Senior of Asian descent in Angel Grove High School. He had wavy black hair, a lean build, and innocent brown eyes. He liked to wear a white tank top, a black vest, black jeans, a necklace, and silver hoop earring in his left ear. He was standing on the top of his school's entrance steps, staring at the sight he loved to stare at the most.

This sight was one Rocky DeSantos, a Hispanic young man the same age as Adam. He had the most charmingly mischievous smile, slightly spiky brown hair, and wore a red shirt with the sleeves cut off so you could see his relatively muscular build, in fact as he leaned his arms against the stairwell Adam took note that his arms muscles would flex just a little.

Adam kept his hands in his pockets and looked down as often as possible, so he wouldn't be swept too much into staring at this guy he had such intense feelings for but was scared to admit to. Adam was gay and kept it as much of a secret as possible, even from Rocky, who he not only had a humongous crush on since they were kids, but was also his best friend.

'Hey Adam, I've been meaning to ask you something,' Rocky said, causing Adam to look up in spite of himself. He couldn't help a slight smile crossing his lips.

'What is it Rocky?' Adam tried to avoid sounding so excited by Rocky's attention.

'Well, I always find myself looking at that earring you got the start of this school year and was thinking of getting one myself. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to get my ear pierced.'

Adam's smile couldn't help but widen even more as he considered every part of what Rocky said. He was so happy that Adam noticed the earring in his ear. Adam got it because he'd been noticing a lot of the guys at school with one and thought they looked so sexy. Most guys would get them to impress a girl, but for some reason, Adam thought it might impress Rocky, which apparently it did. The fact that Rocky was thinking of getting one excited him because he'd often fantasize about how Rocky, who he already thought was the hottest guy on the planet, would be even sexier with an earring. Finally, knowing Rocky wanted Adam to accompany him meant some extra time with the one person he could never tire of being around.

'Of course I will,' was Adam's, perhaps unsurprising, response.

'Good, I was thinking of going right now that school's over.'

Chapter Two- Rocky Gets Pierced.

Adam walked to the mall with Rocky. He secretly wished he could grab Rocky's hand and they could walk hand-in-hand but he was pretty sure Rocky wouldn't like that because he was pretty sure Rocky wasn't gay. He actually wasn't one-hundred percent sure, however, because he had noticed on occasion Rocky looking at him in certain ways, basically the way anyone would want to be looked at. Heck, he even noticed Rocky sneak a peek over in the gym shadows where he definitely seemed to get an eyeful of Adam's bare butt and even his dick on occasion. So Adam did think Rocky might feel feelings similar to his, but he never wanted to push it.

They reached the mall pretty quick, as it wasn't too far from the school conveniently enough. They went straight to the piercing shop. Rocky requested to look at the choices of earrings.

'So which kind are you thinking of getting,' Adam couldn't help but ask.

'I know exactly which kind, a silver hoop like yours,' Rocky responded.

'Really? Cool!'

'Yeah, I think it looks pretty good on you and… oh… well, yeah,' Rocky embarrassedly look down, Adam couldn't help but thinking there was something to what Rocky was saying… and not saying…

After Rocky told the guy doing the piercing which earring he wanted Rocky was made to sit down in a chair. Adam started to sit in a chair a little ways away but Rocky stopped him.

'What's wrong Rocky,' Adam asked.

Rocky let out an embarrassed laugh. 'It's the dumbest thing, but I'm a little nervous. This is going to sound incredibly strange and I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but will hold my hand?'

Adam tried to contain his excitement over this offer and just said 'Of course man, anything to help you out.' He knelt by Rocky's feet and took his hand.

The guy walked up to Rocky with the piercing gun and actually made short work of getting the earring in Rocky's ear. Rocky flinched, but only for a moment, Adam could tell he wasn't in too much pain, especially because Adam remembered it not being too bad when he got it done.

Adam still held Rocky's hand even as the man cleaned up a little. He really didn't want to let go, he loved the feel of Rocky's hand. As Rocky got up, Adam prepared to let go of Rocky's hand but Rocky surprised him again.

'Don't let go just yet,' Rocky said with a smile, Adam couldn't help but smile back.

Chapter 3- Rocky's Second Question

Adam loved the sensation of walking away from the mall while holding Rocky's hand, it beginning to get dark. Rocky, unsurprisingly looked great with his earring in which definitely excited Adam even more. Suddenly Rocky stopped and let go of Adam's hand. Adam was a bit taken aback. Did he do something wrong? Was his perfect moment really this fleeting?

Rocky stood in front of Adam. He reached his hand to his ear, pointing at the silver hoop that now adorned it.

'This ring isn't the only ring I brought you out here for,' Rocky said.

'What do you mean?'

Rocky got down on one knee, Adam was taken aback even more, especially when Rocky took a ring box from out his pocket and opened it, showing a beautiful engagement ring.

'Adam, I know it sounds crazy to just now tell you this, but I'm gay. Not only that, but I love you, I've always loved you. It was more than just friendship or even this recent Power Rangers loyalty that has kept me always close to you. I've wanted to be close you every moment of every day from the first time I laid eyes on your lovely, soulful eyes. I know this is a risk, since I've never been sure if you had feelings for me or were even gay for that matter, but I've always felt something with you and I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. Everyone wants to be looked at by the one they love the way you look at me. So call me crazy if you want, but I gotta ask here and now: Adam Park, will you marry me?'

Adam had to stifle tears of joy as he said: 'Yes, of course yes, a million times yes!'

'Really?'

'Yes, I've always felt those feelings too.'

Rocky took the ring from the box and slipped it on Adam's finger, then stood up and lovingly tussled Adam's hair.

'You know I've always loved this hair,' Rocky said.

'Really, I've always thought you just liked checking out my ass,' Adam teased.

'Hey, you do have a nice ass,' Rocky said, beaming from ear to ear.

The two young men grabbed a hold of each other and made out passionately.

'I love you Adam Park!'

'I love you Rocky DeSantos!'

Chapter 4- Happiness Cut Short

After breaking apart from their embrace, the newly-engaged couple walked hand-in-hand into the night. Suddenly, an army of Putty Patroller, ugly, gray monsters sent to the bidding of the evil Lord Zedd; appeared. Adam and Rocky broke off from each other and got into fighting stances.

'Darn it babe, looks like we gotta fight tonight,' Rocky said to Adam.

'As long as its with you, I'm... mmmpphhh...'

Adam's response was jarringly cut short and after Rocky turned over to face Adams he saw why. Goldar, a hideous winged gold monster who worked for Zedd, was standing behind Adam with his hand roughly clasped over the mouth of the guy Rocky loved so desperately. Goldar had his other arm roughly pinning Adam against him so he couldn't fight back.

'What the hell are you doing,' Rocky yelled at Goldar.

'Why stealing your cute little fiancé of course,' Goldar teased as he disappeared into thin air with Adam in tow. Rocky was left to quickly dispatch the Putties, his anger causing him to fight so fiercely that his opponents stood no chance.

Chapter 5- Adam's Predicament

Goldar and Adam wound up in a dark dungeon area and Goldar roughly flung Adam to the ground. Before Adam could get fight back, Goldar knelt down, grabbed some duct tape that was lying around and forcefully taped Adam's hands together, then turned him over and wrapped some around his torso and then finally his feet.

'What do you want with me Goldar,' Adam asked, terrified.

'Lord Zedd saw you and Rocky in such a state of happiness that he just had to ruin it! You will rot in this dungeon and if all goes well your precious fiancé will never find you!'

'You'll never get away with this! Rocky will save me!'

'You are so pathetic that you believe that.'

'Well you know nothing of true love!'

'That's it, the best way for you to spend an eternity in this dungeon is by not talking!'

Goldar took the tape and wrapped it forcefully around Adam's mouth, enough times that the profanities Adam yelled at Goldar were completely incomprehensible.

'So long black ranger. Have fun rotting in here,' Goldar taunted as he disappeared, leaving Adam to struggle and moan through his gag alone.

Chapter 6- The Rescue

Adam thrashed around in his cell, squealing loudly through his gag. He longed for the touch and warmth of Rocky's love so he was very happy when out of nowhere, a red light appeared in his cell and through emerged Rocky, wearing his Red Ranger outfit which consisted of a red helmet and red-and-white spandex. Adam couldn't hope but appreciate how the spandex accentuated all the right places on Rocky. Rocky tore his helmet off and threw it down and leaned down towards Adam.

'I came as soon as I could Adam,' Rocky said as he grabbed ahold of Adam's face and kissed his taped lips. Adam actually loved the feel of Rocky's lips against the tape so he was actually almost disappointed when Rocky said:

'Oops! Sorry sweetie, forgot about the tape!'

He lovingly took the tape of Adams's mouth and passionately made out with him. Once they broke apart Adam confessed:

'You know, I like the way that kiss felt with my mouth taped,' Adam said, smiling. Rocky smiled back.

'Well, I think we can fix that!'

He grabbed the roll of tape and tore a piece off, rubbing it lovingly onto Adam's mouth. Rocky kissed the taped mouth of his beloved.

'You know, I'm kinda jealous, I want a hit of this action,' Rocky, grabbing the tape again and tearing off another piece. He smoothed this piece over his own mouth and Adam got a massive boner as Rocky's muscles bulged a little from the smoothing.

The gagged lovers nuzzled their noses and then kissed each other through their gags. The both moaned in intense pleasure and Rocky tore the tape binding Adam's body off and tore the rest of Adam's clothes off. Adam's hands felt up every inch of Rocky's suited body as they continued their gagged make-out session. Rocky pulled his pants down and shoved his cock into Adam's ass, lovingly spreading cum into it with every passionate thrust. Adam let out an intense gagged orgasm. Rocky then tore the rest of his own clothes off and then took his and Adam's gags off so their nude bodies could passionately embrace and kiss even more intensely, practically swallowing each other's tongues.

Chapter 7- The Wedding

After they returned home, Adam and Rocky instantly knew what they had to: officially get married!

They stood there in front of a minister in a chapel, Adam in a black tux, Rocky in a red tux. Their fellow rangers were in the pews as witnesses. They said their vows and then said 'I Do.' They then passionately kissed and then walked hand-in-hand out of the chapel smiling happily. Once out of the chapel Adam looked at Rocky and said:

'I've never been happier for someone to get their ear pierced.'

They couldn't help but laugh, Rocky then saying:

'I've never been happier to have you in my life.'

They walked off into the sunset towards their new life together.


End file.
